The invention relates to a quick connect battery terminal including a blade extending from the terminal for snap-in cooperation with a connector including a connector spring.
Battery posts and terminals typically provide the means by which a battery is electrically connected to electrical components in an automobile. The connections are provided by means of cables electrically connected between the battery posts and the electrical components. The terminal is typically secured to the post by a nut-and-bolt assembly.
Due to packaging constraints, access to the battery posts is often restricted by body and engine components. With the conventional design of battery terminals, tool access to the nut-and-bolt or retainer fastener is required. The fastener is usually secured with an air-powered nut runner, socket and extension. Because the battery is typically installed forward in the engine compartment, it is often installed beneath body structures such as the radiator support rail, or very close to the fender inner panel, which may restrict access to the fastener.
With the present invention, the terminal includes a blade extending therefrom for engagement with a connector or connector housing which includes a spring for biasing the blade against a wall of the housing to provide a reliable electrical contact. Accordingly, the battery terminal and blade may be previously installed onto the battery for delivery to an assembly plant. Once at the assembly plant, the battery may be installed in the vehicle, and the blade may be attached to a corresponding connector and cable at any time during the assembly process without the need for tools as a result of the snap-in relationship between the blade and connector. In this manner, labor is reduced in the assembly plant and no assembly tools are needed. The invention also alleviates tool access issues related to the installation of the fasteners of conventional battery post terminals.
More specifically, the invention provides a battery assembly for a vehicle including a battery with a post extending therefrom. A terminal is connected to the post, and a blade extends from the terminal. A battery cable includes an attached connector or connector housing. The connector is configured to receive the blade in a snap-in relationship. The blade includes a protrusion thereon and the connector includes a spring member configured to provide sufficient normal force on the blade to force the blade against the wall of the connector to provide a reliable electrical contact. The spring member abuts the protrusion to secure the blade in the connector.
Preferably, the blade is integrally formed with the terminal. Also, the connector is a generally rectangular housing, and the spring member is connected to the housing. The spring member may be generally S-shaped or 7-shaped in vertical cross-section. The blade may be tapered, flat, split into two prongs, or include a V-shaped lower surface.
Preferably, the blade extends in a direction perpendicular to the direction which the post extends from the battery.
The connector housing may include an aperture formed therethrough, and the spring may have a distal end which protrudes through the aperture to facilitate detachment of the blade from the connector housing.
The above objects, features, advantages, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.